Puff Puff Pass
Info: Level Required: 0 XP for purchase: 0 Xp for harvest: 100 Sell for: None (or can't be sold) Protection: 0 Uses: * Planting in hydroponic structures * 4x planting and harvesting * Some contraptions Repeaters that include this in the output * Albino Fat Bat * Aztec Dig Site * Block Party * Burning Man * Dopelorian * Folklore Spirit Journey * Giant Bong Contraption * Hot Plate Man * Juganji * Leprechaun Fat Bat * Love Room Level 7 * Love Room Level 8 * Love Room Level 9 * Love Room Level 10 * Meowza * Pie Big Pig * Pot Judges * The Holy Smoke * The one Bong * Volcano Vaporizer * Xmas Town Contraptions that include this in the output * 420 Cookie Stand * Alien Big Pig Hybrid * Ball Gagged Big Pig * Bavarian Xmas Market * Biker Big Pig * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 1 * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 2 * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 3 * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 4 * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 5 * Black Fat Cat Fat Bat Lvl 6 * Bluebird Surprise Bird * Brown Fat Bat * Burning Pile of Resinlutions * Campfire Buds * Campfire Party * Campfire Roasting * Candy Heart Big Pig * Capitalist Big Pig * Cartooned Tube * Cheesy Fat Bat * Cookie Big Pig * Cthulhu Big Pig * Cupid Big Pig * Dank Bath House * Dankgate * Deep Fryer * Donut Big Pig * Dopelorian * Dr Furious * Dragon Big Pig * Drinking Contest * Event Security Big Pig * Fried Yule Log * Fruitcake Hash Press * Furious Floyd * Gachapon Machine * Glass Bong Blower Lvl 1 * Glass Bong Blower Lvl 2 * Glass Bong Blower Lvl 3 * Glass Bong Blower Lvl 4 * Glass Bong Blower Lvl 5 * Grease Monkey * Gumdrop Maker * Hammibal the Canibal Big Pig * High Crispies Contraption * Hookah Sesh * Janus God of the Gateway * Jason Fat Bat * Jersey Fat Bat * Juganji * Kushtine * Luchador Big Pig * Meowza * Mountie Big Pig * Pie Big Pig * Possessed Test of Strength * Pot Fink Big Pig * Pot Slots Guano * Pot Slots Jackpot * Pot Slots Mystery * Pot Slots Surprise * Potman Grinder * Purple Fat Bat * Santa Beerbot * Santa Big Pig * Santa Claus * Stasis Pod * Summer Fat Bat * Super Brewery * Super Chronic Cow * Supe Chronic Cow Choco * Super Chronic Cow Dank * Super Love Oil Press * Super Nacho Machine * Super Oil Press * Super Wine Maker * Tabby Fat Bat * The Grinder Lvl 1 * The Grinder Lvl 2 * The Grinder Lvl 3 * The Grinder Lvl 4 * The Grinder Lvl 5 * Thingamajigger * Tree Portal * Truffle Big Pig * Turkey Big Pig * Turkey Fryer * Unicorn Big Pig * Vortex of Vanity * Wheel of Misfortune * Wheel of Pot * Wrestling Ring * Xmas Town Contraptions that include this in their list of Ingredients None Hydros that include this in their list of upgrade requirements None Category:Other Products